Zerith: If My Heart Was a House
by M. L. Ayala
Summary: Zack/Aerith, one-shot, songfic. If My Heart Was a House by Owl City. Short pieces from before, during, and after the Nibelheim mission.


Hey everyone! So, after a summer the likes of which I hope to never see again, I am back to writing. I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and any other problems that might be in this story, I just typed it up while watching a movie, which may not have been the best idea...

The song is _If My Heart Was a House_ by Owl City.

* * *

><p><em>You're the sky that I fell through<em>

_And I remember the view whenever I'm holding you_

Zack stared up at the hole in the ceiling, studying what little bit of scenery he could see above the church's roof. Aerith was leaning against his shoulder, her eyes closed. He was pretty sure that she was asleep and he tried not to disturb her as he slowly shifted so that he was able to put his arm around her.

Looking up again, he let his mind drift back to that day that had changed everything. When he had broken through the roof it had stunned him, then the impact with the ground had knocked the breath out of him. This, combined with the stress from all of the recent events in his life, had made him feel like not getting up from wherever it was when he finally opened his eyes. Letting his gaze drop to Aerith, he found her staring back at him, her green eyes sparkling just like they had that first time he saw her.

_The sun hung from a string_

_Looking down on the world as it warmed over everything_

Aerith gazed up at the sky in wonder, feeling overwhelmed by the vast expanse of blue above her. Zack stood behind her with one arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She leaned back into his embrace and let herself relax as she stared upwards.

"You see? It's not so bad," Zack whispered in her ear.

Aerith inhaled the fresh air and nodded her head, unable to tear her eyes from the sky. "I never imagined that it could be so beautiful…" She tilted her face towards the sun and smiled as the warm rays hit her face.

_Chills run down my spine as our fingers entwine_

_and your sighs harmonize with mine_

Aerith stood at the edge of the flowerbed in the church, her mind far away. She didn't hear the door creak open, didn't see the shadows shifting as someone tiptoed up behind her.

She shivered as someone slipped their hand into hers and sighed into her hair. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She turned her head just far enough to see who was standing behind her. Spiky black hair stuck out in all directions, and half open sapphire eyes watched her lazily.

"You're late."

"I know. I almost couldn't get away. I can't stay long."

"Hmm," Aerith turned fully and faced him. "At least you made it here for a few minutes," she said softly as she hugged him. She could feel him sigh again, contentedly, at the same time that she did.

_Unmistakably, I can still feel your heart_

_beat fast when you dance with me_

Zack smiled to himself as he spun Aerith around the church in large sweeping circles. She had resisted at first when he asked her to dance.

"But Zack, there's no music," she shook her head at him, smiling but uncertain.

"So? We don't need music," he'd declared as he tugged her away from the patch of flowers towards an area of the room where the floor had been cleared.

"I don't know how to dance…" she admitted with her eyes downcast.

Zack laughed and gently lifted her face until she met his eyes. "That's okay, I don't know how to dance either."

Aerith looked up at him, a hint of confusion evident in her features. "Then why-"

"It'll be fun!"

She was laughing now, and she leaned into him. He could feel her heart beating quickly and her breathless laughter made his smile grow. If he could stay in this moment forever, he would be happy.

_We got older and I should have known_

_(Do you feel alive?)_

_That I'd feel colder when I walk alone_

_(Oh but you'll survive)_

_So I may as well ditch my dismay_

_(Bombs away… bombs away…)_

Zack stood on the mountainside staring out across the town. They'd been in Nibelheim for a month now, and there had been no word from Shinra on when they might be allowed to return home. There hadn't been any activity in the area, nothing to explain the reason why they were staying. Cloud was getting nervous, sure that someone would recognize him any day now, though Zack didn't know why it was such a big deal to the blonde. He got even more fidgety whenever Tifa was around, which made Zack laugh and tease him whenever she was out of earshot. Zack didn't understand why Cloud was so hesitant to show himself.

He shivered as he started back down the trail to the town. A stray thought entered his mind, and he began to wonder if he would feel this cold if Aerith was walking beside him. Just thinking about her, her emerald eyes, her long hair swept back in a braid, her brilliant smile whenever she saw him, was enough to lift his spirits and make some of his weariness fade away.

_Don't worry Aerith, I'll be home soon…_

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully_

_Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North_

Zack trudged steadily onward, supporting both Cloud's weight and his own with his exhausted body. He wanted to stop and rest, just for a few minutes, but he was afraid that if he did he would never be able to get back up and continue the journey. Just lay down and surrender, give up, let go. But he could never give up. Not while she was still out there, waiting for him.

If Cloud had been conscious enough to speak, he would have asked Zack how he knew that they were going in the right direction, especially considering the fact that Zack was close to falling over because he was so tired. But he never hesitated when it came to choosing directions, an invisible string seemed to be tied around his heart and he knew it was pulling him the right way.

_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall,_

_Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home_

Aerith smiled sadly as she tended the garden behind her house. She remembered when Zack had helped her move some of the flowers from the church, and they'd spent the day tending both flower patches together. She wondered what he was doing right then, and let her eyes drift closed as she imagined him.

If only imagination was enough to bring him back home … it had been so long, but she could still picture his face perfectly. Sapphire eyes, wild and spiky black hair, that smile that always suggested some level of mischief and made her knees weak. A whisper of air tickled her cheek and she spun around, but there was no one there.

_Zack … please come home …_

_It makes me smile because you said it best_

_I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west_

Aerith sat beneath one of the trees outside of Midgar. It had taken her a long time to work up the courage to come here by herself. She hadn't told Elmyra where she was going, but she wasn't too concerned about her safety, at least, not at this particular spot. This was where Zack had brought her to see the sky for the first time.

She watched the sun start to set, and thought about the few times that he had brought her out here. The last time that they had come had been only a few days before he left on his mission to Nibelheim, almost four years ago. It had taken her that long to convince herself that it would be alright if she came out here without him. She smiled and laid back in the grass, remembering all of his efforts to get her to come with him outside of the city. It hadn't been easy letting go of her fears, but now she was glad that she had. He had been right about the sky.

_Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you_

_Cause your favorite shad is navy blue_

Zack stopped walking suddenly, straightening up and looking around with an alertness that he hadn't had in days. He lifted his had and inhaled deeply, looking left and right for the source of the smell. When he saw the field a little way down the road, he gasped.

Flowers. And not just any flowers. The yellows, whites, and pale, pale blues all blended together in a collage the likes of which he had never seen before. Aerith's flowers, the ones that grew in her church and behind her house.

_Aerith…_

He set Cloud down on the side of the road and started into the field, careful not to crush any of the flowers. He knelt down and breathed in the sweet, gentle smell.

By the time he started down the road again, he felt his spirits lift. Several miles down the road, he could still smell the flowers. He smiled when he realized that his clothes were keeping the scent.

_I walk slowly when I'm on my own_

_(Do you feel alive?)_

_Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone_

_(Oh, but you'll survive)_

_So I may as well ditch my dismay_

_(Bombs away… bombs away…)_

Aerith walked down the streets of Midgar, clutching her flower basket tightly to her side. It didn't matter how many times she came up here, it still frightened her to some extent. The sky here was not like the one that Zack had shown her. Here it was dark and gray, not the cheerful blue that he had taken her to see.

She shivered as she started back to the slums. Her thoughts turned to Zack again, and she knew that all of her loneliness would disappear if she could only see his face. Even if it were only for a few seconds, she would feel so much better just for knowing that he was okay.

Elmyra had tried to introduce her to some other people who were close to her age, but none of them ever really seemed to be able to lift her spirits for more than a few minutes. Over time Elmyra had given up on trying to find another friend for Aerith. It didn't matter how much time passed, she couldn't let go of Zack.

Please, Zack, please come home soon…

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully_

_Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be North_

The Infantry had finally dwindled down to three members, the rest were either dead or had run off. Zack gasped, panting and leaning heavily on the Buster Sword. The three crept up and started circling him, guns at the ready. He stared at them, then turned and looked over his shoulder and stared at the city in the distance. He could feel himself being drawn in that direction, a constant tug on his heart. He turned back to the three Infantrymen, and a grim smile crossed his face.

_This ends here. One way or another._

_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall_

_Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home_

Aerith sat in the middle of her flowers in the church and stared up at the hole in the ceiling. Raindrops had started falling and her clothing was slowly getting soaked. She didn't notice this as she gazed upwards, her focus was far away. Something was very wrong, she could sense hundreds of souls returning to the Lifestream, and somehow Zack was involved. Zack, what's happening? She thought as she tried to make sense of what she was feeling. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. _Where ever you are, Zack, just be safe…_

_If my heart was a house, you'd be home_

Aerith stood slowly and stepped out of the flowers. She had stayed at the church much longer than she usually did, and now it was dark outside. The steady flow of souls to the Lifestream had finally stopped, the last one had been several hours ago, and she still wasn't sure what had happened. Her heart felt like it was broken, like a piece of it had been ripped away. The only explanation that she had for this was that Zack was gone. She couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it, but there was nothing else it could be.

The flowers swayed slightly as a breeze came in the open door. _Open_ door? She stiffened as she remembered that she had closed it behind her that day. _Someone's there … who would come here at this hour?_ She turned slowly and saw a lone figure silhouetted in the door. When she steeped closer and the light hit them, she gasped. Hair that was usually spiked was now matted down with blood and dirt, eyes that had sparkled and shone a brilliant blue were now half closed and dull, and a smile that had always been the highlight of her day was now tired and worn out. He may have been slumped in the doorway, looking nothing like himself, but there was no mistaking him for anyone else. Zack…

"Hello, Aerith," his voice was barely audible, and she saw that he was about to collapse. Rushing up to his side, she barely managed to reach him before he fell and he ended up in her arms.

"You're home…" she whispered as she held onto him. She gave him a teary smile, which he returned with a small grin and a sigh.

"I'm home."

* * *

><p>Questions, comments, thoughts? Please review. Reviews make me smile :)<p> 


End file.
